


Nicky Royston and his brother, Stafford

by TheEverlastingAdventurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingAdventurer/pseuds/TheEverlastingAdventurer
Summary: 15 year old Nicky Royston loves his 16 year old brother, Stafford, more than a brother, but Nicky is afraid to tell him that. One night, at a skate ring, he confesses his feelings for Stafford and a whole new relationship if forged between them.





	Nicky Royston and his brother, Stafford

**Claimer: I own these characters, no one else does.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Nicky** _

I was sitting at a table at the skating rink, watching how the love of my life, my own brother, Stafford, skated. Damn! I was so in love with him. Like, so in love that I wanted him to fuck my tight and virgin asshole with his big and thick cock. He was gay, and I was too, but I was a gay bottom and he was a gay top.

"Nicky!" Stafford's voice broke through my mind. "Come and skate with me!"

I wanted to answer him, but the pain of my love for him was too strong so I got up and fled to the men's bathroom. I lock myself inside the handicapped stall and waiting for my sex drive to slow down.

"Nicky?" Stafford's voice flowed through the bathroom. "Are you in here."

By my way of answering, I unlocked the door and let it creak open. My brother stepped in and gasped when he saw me weeping on the toilet.

"Nicky!" he said, racing toward me. "Are you okay?"

"No." I croaked, looking up at him. "I'm in pain."

"What happened?" Stafford said.

"I'm in love with you." I said, tears making their way down my cheeks. "And…. I'm in pain because I don't know if you love me more than a brother."

For a moment, Stafford just stood there, but then he smiled, opened his arms, and said. "Come here, baby."

In a moment of excitement, I jumped up and threw myself in Stafford's arms, and he just whispered huskily in my ear, "You bet I love you more than a brother, babe. I wanted to fuck your tight and virgin asshole with my big and thick cock ever since I saw that sexy ass of yours."

"Can we…" I said, but my voice failed me as I looked into Stafford's lust filled eyes.

"Have some hard anal gay fuck when we get home?" Stafford asked, smiling at me. "You bet, baby. When we get home, I'm going to stuff your asshole with my dick and pound you hard and good until I fill you up with my seed."

"Oh, Daddy, I love you!" I said, smashing my lips on his in a very deep and heated kiss, and he kissed back with as much force.

It took me a moment to realize that we were having our first kiss, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that, tonight, my asshole will be fucked by my own brother's dick.

**A/N: This is a gay story, so… Please tell me what you think about this.**


End file.
